<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>512 and 513 by amandak0312</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166090">512 and 513</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandak0312/pseuds/amandak0312'>amandak0312</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, Based on a dodie Song, Boxing &amp; Fisticuffs, Bright Moon (She-Ra), CATRA SMELLS LIKE VANILLA, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catra (She-Ra) Leaves the Horde, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Etheria - Freeform, F/F, Fate &amp; Destiny, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Gyms, Human Catra (She-Ra), Jock Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Love at First Sight, Moving In Together, No Lesbians Die, Oblivious, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, Song: She (Dodie), Useless Lesbians, catradora, dodie References, dumbass lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandak0312/pseuds/amandak0312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One is moving into Apartment 512 on a cold winter's day. The other is returning to Apartment 513, fresh out of the gym. All it takes is a fallen box and their favorite song to show Catherine Weaver and Adora Ethers that destiny is real. </p><p>Or: Another instance where lesbians fall in love too fast.</p><p>Published on fanfiction.net.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>512 and 513</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note that this is a Human AU. Also, Catra is the coffee drinker and Adora is the tea drinker of this relationship.</p><p>I highly recommend listening to "She" by dodie while reading this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why the hell did she even lock the door? There were still some boxes out in her trunk and she had to stupidly lock the door behind her after bringing her suitcase up. This only added on to the list of inconveniences she had to go through today. It took minutes for her car to start this morning, she got lost on her way to Eternia, she had to use the last of her cash to pay the movers earlier, the ATM was closed, and worst of all, a thin layer of snow filled the roads. Catra hated snow. </p><p>“You have got to be kidding me,” Catra grumbled, shifting the weight of the heavy box from her right arm to her left. The stupid movers just left even after seeing Catra still had boxes in her car. The box she was holding now was set to tip over at any moment, and that would just make the woman’s day worse. She quickly fished her apartment key out of her back pocket and shoved it into the keyhole. The engraved numbers 512 glimmered. “Let’s just hope this move is worth it because this day has been full of crap.”</p><p>Catra huffed triumphantly when she heard the door unlock, and hastily opened the door. Unfortunately, that sudden jerk was all the box needed to tip over and crash to the carpeted floor with a loud bang. </p><p>“Goddamnit!” Catra cried out in exasperation, her right hand wrapping pathetically around her doorknob. She let out a sigh of defeat before kneeling to gather her belongings. Clothes, little trinkets, and some framed pictures littered the area around her. She picked up a picture of her and Shadow Weaver at her office in Horde Inc. and put it at the bottom of the box before reaching for her black sweatshirt next to her feet. She didn’t notice the footsteps coming closer until they came to a stop behind her. </p><p>“You need some help?” a voice rang out behind her. Catra looked behind her and blushed at the sight. A tall, blonde woman stood behind her, water bottle in hand. As Catra’s eyes traveled up the mysterious woman’s body, she blushed more when she saw how pretty she was. </p><p>-</p><p>“Bye, Entrapta! Bye, Hordak! See you guys tomorrow!” Adora called behind her as she scooped up her water bottle and duffle bag from the bench. She quickly pulled on her pullover, cursing quietly when her ponytail momentarily got caught. Looking back after hearing no answer, she saw the pigtailed-boxer punching into her boyfriend’s punch mitts. She was in her own world. </p><p>“Darling, Adora is leaving,” Hordak gently coaxed his girlfriend. This seemed to snap Entrapta out of her trance as she straightened immediately and wiped the sheen of sweat off her forehead with her arm. Grinning widely, she waved at Adora, boxing gloves still on. </p><p>“Bye, Adora! Remember to take your vitamins!” she gleefully called. This pulled a goofy smile out of Adora as she opened the doors of the gym. Snow was lightly falling outside, and a small gust of cold air entered the building.</p><p>“As long as you remember not to pummel your boyfriend into a pulp!” </p><p>Adora let the door shut behind her before walking the block back to her apartment. She had been living in Bright Moon Apartments for the past 2 years and started working at Dryl Gym a month after moving in. She found her days very monotonous: wake up, get dressed, eat on her way to the gym, train with Entrapta and Hordak, work with her clients, lunch break, train with Entrapta and Hordak, work with her clients, walk home, shower, eat dinner, and sleep. The first few months after moving to the city of Eternia were very exhilarating, but that rush quickly burned out once Adora fully settled in. </p><p>So imagine Adora’s peaked interest when she heard the telltale thumps of personal belongings crashing to the floor as she climbed up the stairs to the 5th floor. </p><p>“Goddamnit!” an unfamiliar voice cried out. Well, that was new. Adora was used to passing by Spinnerella and Netossa as they left to take their evening strolls, or Scorpia and her little sister Frosta. This was certainly going to be interesting. </p><p>Adora reached the top of the steps and was beheld by a head of shaggy, brown hair, and belongings scattered all around her body. She stepped closer as the stranger kneeled on the carpet and picked up a framed photo and a black sweatshirt. </p><p>“You need some help?” Adora asked. The woman whipped her head around to face Adora and blushed as her eyes traveled to the blonde woman’s face. Adora felt her face heat up as well. If this didn’t give her butterflies...</p><p>What drew Adora in the most was the stranger’s eyes. She was heterochromatic. Her right eye was a light blue while her left eye shined amber. She was breathtaking. </p><p>“I- um. I like your eyes. They’re very pretty,” Adora stuttered after a moment of silence between the two. She covered her face with her hands. “Oh god, I’m so sorry, I don’t even know why I said that. That’s so weird.” Adora’s stammering halted when she heard the woman in front of her let out a light-hearted chuckle. </p><p>“Hey, it’s okay! Most people would’ve been freaked out right about now.” Catra stood and held her right hand out to Adora. “Catherine Weaver. But you can call me Catra.” </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, Catra. Adora Ethers,” Adora shook Catra’s hand. A lightbulb went off in Adora’s head. “Hold on… Weaver? As in Shadow Weaver? The one that works over at Horde Inc.?”</p><p>Catra nodded begrudgingly. “Yup. She’s my guardian.” </p><p>Adora was in shock. “From what I’ve heard, Miss Weaver is loaded. What are you doing out here moving into an apartment?” </p><p>Catra bent down to resume picking up her things. “I’m 24. Isn’t it about time I become independent?” Adora nodded at this, understanding. She needed to be independent as well, away from her mom and sister. Getting the feeling that Catra did not want to indulge in the subject further, Adora switched topics. </p><p>“I can… give you a hand if you want?” she offered. Catra looked between Adora and her stuff on the floor, then to her empty apartment which held her suitcase and another box. </p><p>“I wouldn’t want to bother you, though,” Catra replied hesitantly, still putting her things back in the box. </p><p>“It’s no trouble. I’ve got no plans for the rest of the day,” Adora answered quickly, setting her water bottle and duffle bag down next to Catra’s door. Before the woman could protest, Adora started to pick up Catra’s things and carefully set them into the box. </p><p>The two were able to collect the rest of the contents of the box in no time and hauled the heavy box into the apartment together. As expected, the white walls were painfully bleak. The movers came by earlier today to bring her bed and some other big furniture in, so the apartment wasn’t completely bare. Catra still stuck her tongue out at the lack of color. </p><p>“I really need to buy some decor,” she remarked, which made Adora laugh. </p><p>-</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, Adora and Catra were bringing the last of the latter’s boxes into the apartment. Catra’s car was finally empty, locked, and sitting in the parking lot of Bright Moon Apartments. Adora was sitting in the middle of one of the kitchen counters as Catra opened one of her next boxes. She learned that Adora lived right next door, in apartment 513, and was also a personal trainer at the gym she was going to start working at next week. Adora watched as Catra pulled out a flag with stripes in various shades of pink, orange, and white.</p><p>“Are you a lesbian?” Adora blurted out, before slapping both her hands over her mouth. The blonde felt her cheeks grow hot once more. She just asked this stranger she met not even an hour ago her sexuality. “Oh my god, I’m so so sorry. That was very intrusive of me, don’t answer that.” </p><p>Catra shrugged. “I mean, yeah. I can safely assume you are too? I mean, you did recognize the flag quickly.” Adora nodded softly, resting her hands on the kitchen countertop once more. </p><p>“Yep,” she feigned nonchalance, which Catra noticed immediately. She inwardly smirked at the excitement Adora tried to suppress. Catra would be lying if she said she wasn’t excited as well. How funny that this stranger managed to turn her day around. Catra opened the flag and set it down so that it covered the entirety of the box. She walked to the counter near Adora, where she had plugged in a hot water boiler earlier and reached for some boxes of tea and coffee nearby.</p><p>“You want some tea? Coffee?” Catra offered, already moving to fix herself a cup of hibiscus tea. </p><p>“You have a cappuccino?” Adora asked, to which Catra nodded. The brunette got a blue mug and filled it with hot water, before pouring the contents of a cappuccino packet in it and stirring. Taking her own red mug into her other hand, she handed off the cappuccino to Adora and blew on her tea. Seeing as there was space next to the blonde, Catra set her mug on the edge of the marble counter before hopping onto it, next to Adora. She took her mug into both her hands and the two women sat in silence for a minute. The only sounds that filled the bare apartment were Adora’s tiny sips and Catra’s breaths as she cooled off the hot drink. </p><p>“Cheers?” Catra held her mug up awkwardly, to which Adora laughed and clinked. </p><p>“Cheers.” Adora smiled, before feeling Catra lean in towards her. Adora leaned in as well until their shoulders touched, and the duo sipped in silence.</p><p>-</p><p>“Where does this go?” Adora asked ten minutes later. The mugs now sat in the sink, to be washed later. She had removed her pullover earlier and set it on a chair before helping Catra unpack her stuff. Catra had to avert her gaze to avoid blushing when she saw that all the other woman was wearing was a black tank top underneath. Adora was now holding a picture of Catra as a young girl, and she found herself smiling at the sight of her neighbor as a young girl with braces. Catra’s head perked up when she heard Adora try to stifle a snicker.</p><p>“Is that- I can’t believe you had to see that,” Catra chuckled in embarrassment. She pointed to the hallway behind Adora. “But first room to the left. That’s where my bedroom will be.”</p><p>Adora nodded before making her way to the hallway. First room to the left. The door was wide open and already held some of Catra’s belongings. Taking a moment to look around the nearly-empty room, Adora saw a girl in red poster on the bare mattress, a multi-colored lamp in the corner, and a hairbrush on the vanity next to the door. She set the picture frame down next to the hairbrush and walked back to the main room, where Catra was unboxing her kitchen supplies and putting them into the nearby drawers and cabinets, her back to Adora. </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t have somewhere to be? I don’t want to take up more of your time,” Catra said as she placed a bowl in the cabinet in front of her. Adora shook her head before realizing Catra couldn’t see her. </p><p>“Hey, I promise, it’s fine! I don’t have any errands to run for the rest of the day, I’m good,” she replied, using a pair of box cutters to open the next box. Catra turned to her, smiling and nodding, before placing some forks into a drawer. </p><p>“You want me to play some music? The silence is killing me,” Catra remarked, pulling her phone out of her pocket. Adora nodded excitedly and Catra opened Spotify, pressing shuffle play on one of her many playlists. “She” by dodie rang out in the apartment. </p><p>“You listen to dodie?!” Adora exclaimed, dropping the box cutters, flinching when it nearly landed on her foot. “This is my favorite song of hers!” </p><p>“Really?” Catra smiled widely. “I’ve never met anyone that listens to her! ‘She’ is my favorite dodie song too!” </p><p>“Look at us,” Adora smiled, head nodding to the beat as she picked up the box cutters again. “We haven’t even known each other for an hour and we already found lots of things in common.” </p><p>“Maybe it’s destiny that we were to meet today,” Catra joked, to which Adora blushed. “I’m your future coworker at Dryl Gym, we’re both lesbians, and we listen to dodie. I feel like the world is up to something,” she continued, making Adora laugh. </p><p>“I think this is just what I needed to make my life more exciting, you know?” Adora added. “My life has been this pretty monotonous routine for the past year and a half.” she hesitated before speaking again. “I’m glad you moved here.” </p><p>Catra made eye contact with Adora and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “I am too.”</p><p>-</p><p>About an hour or so later, Catra and Adora finished unpacking Adora’s stuff. They were now sitting on one of the couches in the room, talking about whatever came to their minds. </p><p>“Your mom and sister own a baking business? That’s so cool,” Catra told Adora. “Where do they work? I should pick up some pastries there sometime.”</p><p>“It’s called The Moonstone,” Adora replied. “They’ve become so popular lately, it’s crazy,” </p><p>“If I may ask, why aren’t you an owner of the business too?” Catra asked, folding her legs and resting her chin on top of her knees. </p><p>“Baking was never really a passion of mine, you know? Glimmer - my sister - was always more passionate about it than me. I just never picked up on it, I guess.” Catra nodded in understanding. </p><p>“What do you like to do for fun, then? Like outside of working out at the gym?”</p><p>Adora pondered on this question for a moment. “Sword-fighting.” Catra felt her jaw drop. </p><p>“Sword-fighting? Whoa,” she replied. Adora chuckled. </p><p>“Yeah! When I was young, maybe around 15 or 16, my friend Bow recommended this martial arts class for me, taught by his dads, and they offered sword-fighting. It was hella cool.” </p><p>“You may have to teach me some of your skills sometime,” Catra poked, laughing. Adora felt her heart swell at Catra’s lighthearted laugh. She could listen to it all day.</p><p>“I’ll take you up on that,” she replied before a shiver took over her body. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked around. “Where the hell did I put my pullover?” On instinct, Catra pulled off her sweatshirt and sat next to Adora. </p><p>“Here,” she said shyly, holding it out to Adora. The blonde hesitated for a moment before taking the sweatshirt and putting it on. </p><p>“Thank you,” Adora said, adjusting the sleeves. She unintentionally took a sniff. “You smell like vanilla,” she remarked, much to Catra’s embarrassment. She felt her cheeks flush as she stared at Adora. Her pretty new neighbor, who she hadn’t even known before today, wearing her sweatshirt. The two sat in silence on the couch, not breaking eye contact. Catra was silently daring Adora to make the first move. Unbeknownst to her, Adora was doing the same. The proximity between the two of them didn’t go unnoticed.</p><p>“Can I ask you something?” Catra asked so softly that Adora’s ears almost didn’t pick up on it. The other woman silently nodded. Catra was growing nervous and darted her tongue out momentarily to swipe over her lips. She didn’t miss Adora’s gaze dropping down briefly to watch the motion. “Could I… take you out to dinner with me sometime?” </p><p>Adora smiled widely, bringing her forehead closer so that it was touching Catra’s. “I thought you’d never ask.” </p><p>The two stayed in that position for a few minutes, the only sounds filling the room their quiet breaths.</p><p>“What the hell did we just become, dear neighbor?” Catra teased quietly. The severity of the last few hours just hit, and she was starting to believe in the concept of destiny even more now. Up until a few hours ago, Adora Ethers was never in her life, but the 3 hours she did spend with her so far were the best 3 hours of her life. She never felt this way before. She had never been able to connect with a stranger so quickly, so intimately. </p><p>“The start of something beautiful.” Adora felt her heart drum in her ears as Catra processed her answer and smiled, her eyes fluttering shut. </p><p>Just this morning, Adora thought today was going to be another one of her monotonous days. A day where nothing exciting happened, nothing overwhelmed her senses, and no one would come waltzing into her life spontaneously. She couldn’t be happier by how wrong she was. </p><p>Catra was right. The two of them meeting was destiny.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If any clarification is needed:<br/>-Entrapta and Hordak are dating<br/>-Shadow Weaver is Catra's guardian<br/>-The song lyrics mentioned are from "She" by dodie<br/>-Adora and Glimmer are sisters and Angella's daughters</p><p>Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>